<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Worlds Collide by Iocane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995002">When Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane'>Iocane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Daddy Kink, M/M, mention of strip club, old school drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Connor go to a club.   Things are said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Worlds Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/gifts">photonromance</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts">Dana</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started with the punchline, worked backwards, and then deleted words until I got to 100.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn't their first time to a strip club on a case, though it was the first since Connor had deviated.  And this one had been a bit more balanced in terms of gender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is to say, lots of nearly naked pretty men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they wound up the night and headed home, Hank noticed Connor getting squirmy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside, Connor hung up his jacket, then Hank's, the domesticity familiar to both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hank, I-I'm horny."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking his lips, Hank reached for Connor, resting a hand on the back of his neck and drawing him closer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, horny, I'm Daddy."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>